1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting apparatus and an image displaying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in many cases, there has been utilized, along with an enlargement of size of a display panel, a backlight-type light emitting apparatus in which a plurality of light emitting diodes (LED) are arranged immediately below the display panel in an image displaying apparatus such as television receiver. The LED has the characteristic of more brightly lighting nearer the center of the LED due to its directivity characteristics. Thus, it is necessary to diffuse lights enough to illuminate the display panel and to reduce a variation in luminance in the display panel.
A method for preventing a variation in luminance from occurring includes a technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-305642, for example. There is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-305642 a light emitting apparatus capable of restricting a variation in luminance by reflecting a light exited from a LED within a light guide plate multiple times and then reflecting the same on a reflecting mechanism formed within the light guide plate.